


Spanish Class

by Anonymous



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kellin has the hots for his Spanish teacher.





	Spanish Class

Kellin could already tell this wasn't going to be a great school year. Last year, he had easily passed his Spanish level one class with an A plus and was advised to take advanced Spanish level two. He tried to make it work for him (Spanish level one was far too easy for him) and thought that Spanish level two would be too easy as well, but advanced level two was turning out to be too difficult. Two weeks into the class, Kellin admitted his defeat and dropped down to normal Spanish level two.

He went down to the guidance office on his lunch break and got his new schedule. Period 6: Spanish Level 2; Mr. Fuentes; Room 220. Kellin had heard about and seen Mr. Fuentes around in the hallway; his locker was right by room two-twenty, based on that alone, dropping down to level two might not be so bad.

Mr. Fuentes had caused quite a stir when the students returned in September. He had gotten the teaching job there right out of college, making him not too much older than the seniors. His age alone set him apart from the other teachers. His school was full of middle-aged women teachers, a few men in their thirties or forties thrown in here and there, but no one really young. Then there was how he dressed. Every day he would come to school in black slacks, button down dress shirts with matching tie. None of the other teachers dressed as nicely as he did. Throw in his aura on top of that (he just seemed cool, someone you could hang out with) and Kellin, along with anyone else who crossed Mr. Fuentes's path, would pause and stare for just a few seconds whenever he walked by. And most of the girls who were in his classes confessed to being too distracted by how "hot" he was to learn anything.

Kellin was kind of excited to be in Mr. Fuentes's class.

After fifth period, he went to his locker and grabbed his folder and notebook that he was using for his old Spanish class before quickly walking into Mr. Fuentes's room. He didn't want to walk into class with the rest of the students and not have a chance to get caught up but he didn't want to walk in late and have the whole class look at him. Getting to class early was a little nerd-like but it was the best solution. Kellin cleared his throat as he approached Mr. Fuentes where he sat at his desk and introduced himself, telling Mr. Fuentes that he was new to the class because he had dropped down a level.

"Yeah, I know about you," he said with a smile. Kellin understood why the girls had a hard time concentrating in Mr. Fuentes's class now. "What were you guys learning in your class?" Mr. Fuentes leaned back in his chair and looked up at Kellin. He explained they had been reviewing the regular and irregular past tense verbs he was supposed to have learned in Advanced Spanish level one last year but they he hadn't learned all of them because he was only in level one.

Mr. Fuentes just nodded and paused a second before he opened a folder. He leafed through the pages, pulling one out of the bunch occasionally and setting it aside in a new pile. When he was done, he handed the papers to Kellin. "We're doing pretty much the same thing as the other class, but with the verbs you've learned last year. I had a chance to look at your reports from last year, and I think you won't be having any problems with any of this stuff but if you need anything, let me know." Kellin thought he noticed Mr. Fuentes wink at him before he looked away, looking out over at the once empty desks that had been filled while he was talking to Mr. Fuentes. He hadn't even heard the rest of the class come into the room. Kellin saw the only empty desk, a few desks in and off to the left side of the room. He walked over and sat down at it.

As Mr. Fuentes got off of his chair and walked to a spot, front and center of the room, Kellin looked around at the students who were asking him how his weekend had been, what he had done and other questions of that sort. Kellin could feel the almost friendship Mr. Fuentes seemed to have with all of his students and he felt excited to be apart of that bond. At the same time, he felt a sting of jealousy because he wasn't apart of that now.

Kellin quietly worked on his packets during the class, looking up at Mr. Fuentes every few minutes. By watching him teach and interact with the other kids in the class, he could see that Mr. Fuentes's reputation was not a great stretch from how he really was. By the end of class that day Kellin Quinn was sure he had a crush on his Spanish teacher.

"I cannot believe you. What senior in their right mind has a crush on their Spanish teacher?" Justin, the boy who held the title of Kellin's best friend for four years now, asked as they walked home from school that day. Kellin shrugged because, well, he obviously did and happened to believe that his mind was just fine. Justin looked over at Kellin and thought for a second he might have offended Kellin. Kellin wasn't the type to get easily offended, but he also wasn't the type to open up to just anybody about anything but when he did, the simplest comment could shut him down. "Sorry... just, you know, it's not like something could ever happen with that, Kellin."

"I know," he said firmly and nodded his head. "I know that."

Later in the week, Kellin overheard Mr. Fuentes talking to the student who sat at the desk next to his. He was telling the girl how he had just moved into a house with his brother a few of their buddies and about his trips to other countries, mostly Hispanic in nature. Kellin always wondered what it'd be like to visit other countries. He wondered what it'd be like to visit another country with Mr. Fuentes.

After class, Justin was waiting for him by his locker, like he'd done for the past three and a half years. "How was Spanish with Profe Fuentes, or should I say, Profe Dreamboat?" Kellin shot him a quick glare and entered in his combination for his locker. He opened the locker door and grabbed out his backpack, shoving his folders and notebooks into it for the classes he had homework in. Justin understood that glare and Kellin's silence so for one of the few times in his life, he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"If you really want to know," Kellin mumbled once they had left the school and walked a safe enough distance from it, looking over at Justin. "The more time I spend just being in that class... the more I think Profe could be pretty much perfect."

Justin blinked and shook his head vehemently. "Okay, okay, that's it. I'm putting an end to this crush right... now! You don't even know him and let's not be reminded of how he is your teacher- it's just not going to happen!"

"I know it's not!" He exclaimed before sighing a little, "it's just that... come on, Justin, you know me. You know how hard it is to find a fucking guy to date right now in this town. And Profe, I don't know, Profe is like everything I'd want in a boyfriend and that's probably why I'm attracted to him."

"Plus, it looks like he has a tight ass," Justin interjected quickly.

"Dude, why were you looking at his ass?"

"Uh... it was there?" Justin asked sheepishly and shrugged. Kellin always wondered if Justin might have liked guys. Ever since Kellin came out to him, Justin had been making little remarks about the way a guy looked but he would always shrug them off later. Kellin let him. He wasn't going to force Justin to admit to something, or make him feel like he had to make a decision about something like that right away before he was ready.

Kellin said goodbye to Justin when they got to his house before he went inside. He went up to his room and sat down at his desk, putting his backpack on top of the desk. He unzipped it and took out the few notebooks inside of it, starting to work on his homework. Kellin kept working on his homework for an hour or so until he finally got to his Spanish homework, his mood perking up a little. Working on the Spanish homework meant thinking about Mr. Fuentes, which made him happy.

He had been trying to work on the conjugating regular past tense verb sheet but his mind was becoming too much of a distraction. He kept drifting off to thoughts of Mr. Fuentes's travels, which eventually led to him on a beach. Probably in Mexico. A beach in Mexico. Shirtless. A beach on Mexico, shirtless. Probably wet. Yes, a beach in Mexico, wet and shirtless.

Kellin could feel his skinny jeans get tighter every time the vision appeared in his head. His free hand moved from the desk to his crotch when the pressure got to be uncomfortable and he slowly began to rub against his growing erection through the fabric. He clumsily undid his jeans and let out a soft sigh when his hand slid under his boxer briefs, wrapping around his erection, while still trying to finish the review sheet. But he slowly gave up focusing on it when his head tilted back, taking in a deep breath, his hand slowly stroking his length.

Kellin moved from his desk to the bed, lying down on his back and kicked off his pants. He closed his eyes and started stroking his length again, focusing on his image of a wet, shirtless Mr. Fuentes, standing on the beach... softly calling Kellin to him as his hand trailed down his stomach... undoing the strings on his swim trunks... Kellin's hand moved up and down faster on his length as he lifted his hips off the bed a little, panting softly. Kellin let out a soft moan as his toes curled into the bed, his free hand grabbing a fistful of the blankets. He felt his breath hitch in his throat before he let out a gasp, hips lifting off the bed a little again and his back arching as he came.

"Profe?" Kellin asked as he walked into his classroom before school started the next day. Mr. Fuentes stopped correcting the papers on his desk and looked up at Kellin, smiling a little. There was a gleam in his eyes, a knowing gleam, Kellin noticed. He felt himself get embarrassed. Not that he could have known Kellin jacked off thinking about him last night, but his mind jumped to that conclusion. "Um... I was wondering if I could take the test after school today because I've got this follow-up meeting with my guidance counselor about the schedule change during your class and I'm sure you've heard how it's impossible to reschedule with them..." he trailed off, assuming Mr. Fuentes would reply. "So," Kellin continued after waiting a few seconds with no response from him, just a blank stare. "Would that be all right?"

"Oh, sure, sure." Mr. Fuentes nodded and moved the papers off to the side of his desk. "Just come in here after your meeting and I'll get you all set up."

"Thanks," he smiled fast and walked out of the room. He stopped at his locker and nudged Justin's arm with his elbow. "Hey, I won't be walking home with you after school today." Justin raised his eyebrow, looking curious. "I'm staying here with Profe," Kellin boasted with a grin.

"Oh, dear sweet baby Jesus," Justin mumbled and rolled his eyes. He turned on his heels and headed down the hall to his class.

Kellin laughed softly and went to his class.

Once his meeting with the guidance counselor was over, he headed up the staircase to the second floor of the school and into Mr. Fuentes's room while the class left. He wove his way through them and took his seat at his desk, not knowing where else to sit in the room. He took his pencil out of his pocket and waited for Mr. Fuentes to give him his test.

Mr. Fuentes grabbed Kellin's test off of his desk at the front of the room and walked down the aisle to Kellin's desk. He grabbed the desk next to his and pulled it closer, sitting down on top of it as he handed Kellin the test. "You all set?"

"All set," Kellin nodded and smiled a little, looking up at him. He took the test out of Mr. Fuentes's hand, letting his fingers linger for a second longer than normal against his hand.

Mr. Fuentes returned the smile and watched Kellin work on the test for a minute. He liked Kellin from the first day he stepped into his classroom. Mr. Fuentes could tell that Kellin was a true student, he actually cared about the classes he was taking, the grades he was receiving and it didn't hurt that Kellin seemed to have a real interest in the Spanish language.

It also never hurt to physically see Kellin in class every weekday from one-fifty to two-forty. Sure, it might not be socially acceptable to find a student attractive (or have a crush on one) but that's really only if you're a creepy old person, Mr. Fuentes told himself. He was only six years older then Kellin and there was nothing creepy about that. Besides, he only liked to look at Kellin. He wasn't going to touch him or anything...

Mr. Fuentes slid off the desk and walked over to his own desk. He sat down and went back to correcting the papers he had been correcting earlier that morning while Kellin continued to work on his test. He looked over at Kellin when he heard a soft huff of frustration come from his direction. Kellin looked frustrated as he erased something on the test before tapping his pencil against the desk, thinking. A minute later, his mouth formed a tiny grin and he quickly scribbled something onto the paper. Mr. Fuentes nodded to himself and smiled before returning to correcting the papers.

Kellin finished the test a few minutes later and got up; he went up to Mr. Fuentes's desk and waited for him to look up from his papers. Kellin smiled a little when he did and handed him the test; "I'm all done."

Mr. Fuentes nodded and took the test from him, scanning through it. "So... how are things going? Is the class too easy for you?"

"Nah, it's all right," he added a nod at the end to prove some sort of point. "I mean... well, sometimes it's a little frustrating..."

"Because it goes too slow?" Vic set the test down on his desk and looked up at Kellin. "I try to not spend too long on things but, in a class with a lot of... hm, kids with short attention spans, it's a little hard... and I only ask because I've noticed you kind of zoning out and well... staring..."

Kellin swallowed hard. He always thought his staring session weren't obvious and every time he noticed Mr. Fuentes looking at him for even a second, he would look away fast. "No, no... I get it," he said quietly.

"But you do stare," Mr. Fuentes responded firmly and kept looking at Kellin.

"I guess... but it's not like I can help it!" Kellin tensed up a little when it hit him a beat later what he had just said and closed his eyes, muttering a 'crap' under his breath.

And with that, something inside of Mr. Fuentes got switched on. He grinned and stood up and leaned over, locking the door to his class room. He tugged down the small blind for the window; "I knew it. I just knew it!"

Kellin watched him, looking a little lost and feeling confused. "Um... yeah? What did you know, Profe?"

"That you wanted me." Mr. Fuentes turned around and grinned at Kellin, undoing his tie and setting it on his desk before he started undoing his shirt. "Come over here, Kellin." Kellin nodded a little and stepped over to him, his feet feeling like bricks and his head spinning. Vic slid his arm around Kellin's waist and kissed him, pulling Kellin closer so their hips pressed together.

Kellin felt his body shake just a little as Vic's tongue slid past his lips and entered Kellin's mouth. The shake snapped his mind into focus and he started rubbing against Vic's tongue for a minute before pushing Vic up against the wall, grinding his hips against Vic's. Kellin could feel Vic's lips form a grin against his own lips.

Vic moved his hands from Kellin's waist and undid his pants before he undid Kellin's, tugging them down his thighs. Vic tugged down his own before he broke the kiss with Kellin, tugging down his boxers and Kellin did the same. Vic looked at Kellin and grin, both of them breathing hard now. Kellin opened his mouth to say something, probably along the lines of 'holy shit' or 'I can't believe this happening now' but quickly closed it when Vic spit on his hand a few times and wrapped the wet hand around his erection. Kellin eyes focused on Vic's dick when his hand started slowly moving up and down his length, coating it with his saliva.

Vic removed his hand and guided Kellin down on his back on the desk, he looked down at Kellin, a seductive smile on his lips. Kellin grinned as Vic moved in-between his legs, spreading them a little more before he lined himself and pushed into Kellin. Kellin arched his back off the desk a bit and gasped at the sudden intrusion. Vic looked down at Kellin as he began grinding into Kellin, shifting his hips every few seconds in a search for Kellin's spot and once he heard Kellin gasp again and whimper, he knew he had found it. He pulled out a little and started thrusting into Kellin, getting lost in Kellin's moans and adding his own for accent noise.

Kellin began bucking his hips, the sensation of Vic's stomach rubbing against his erection being too much, gripping onto Vic's biceps and his moans growing in volume. Vic looked down and wrapped his hand around Kellin's erection, stroking it fast as he pushed in harder to Kellin, "fuck... you're tight..."

"Mmmm, shit... Vic... you're going to... make me..." Kellin whimpered and trailed off, bucking into Vic's hand.

Vic let out a long moan and came inside of Kellin, Kellin coming shortly after him onto his stomach. Vic slowly came to a stop and rested on top of his student, fighting for air.

"Holy fuck... that was better than I thought it'd be," Vic mumbled between his deep breaths. Kellin grinned, feeling proud of himself and nodded.

"Well, I'm off to Spanish class with Profe," Kellin flaunted to Justin the next day. He hadn't told Justin about what happened after he finished his test yesterday; he promised Vic he wouldn't. He wouldn't have told a soul even if Vic hadn't made him promise. Vic also made Kellin promise to stay after class every day for 'extra help'. Kellin agreed without hesitation.

"Yeah, okay. Just remember, dude, nothing will happen there."

Kellin held back a smirk and nodded, "I know."


End file.
